Of Arranged Marriages and Unexpected Love
by DaughteroftheSeagod
Summary: The habitants of Narnia are worried about what will become of the kings and queens, with them being the only humans in their world and they find a sloution. The four siblings try to come to terms with the decision of the council while dealing with their own buried feelings. INCEST. Don't like? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: I started this with my friends while were hanging out… We might have been high on Papa John's. Yeah, we got high on pizza, problem? It's happened twice now and we're pretty sure that they put something on those deliciousness of heaven that makes us laugh like a mad person, I've laughed so much in the last thirty minutes that I'm sure that my friends and I are immortal. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Ops, my friend here just reminded me, this is story is set when they are kings and queens their ages are from 12 (Lucy), 13 (Edmund), 15 (Susan) and 16 (Peter), before Caspian.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. If I owed Narnia there would be lots of all the ships you can think of and I'd probably ruin it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Pevensie siblings were eating in the dining room, the tension was palpable in the air. The council had given Peter the decision about what they were planned to do to perpetuate their bloodline.

Peter hadn't wanted to see what the letter said without his siblings. The truth was that he was scared about the contents of the tiny envelope; he would have smirked at the thought if the situation hadn't been so serious. Peter Pevensie, High king of Narnia, who had fought in uncountable fights, scared of a piece of paper? The problem was that this 'piece of paper' could very well turn their lives upside down. Ten minutes of awkward silence later Edmund finally lost it.

"What did the council said Peter?" Everyone in the table looked up, worried stares looking up at the elder blond.

Peter blanched a little and took the letter out of his coat pocket, he could feel his siblings' stares on him as he opened the envelope with shaky hands. He took a deep breath before he started reading.

_Your Highness,_

_As you know we have been worried about how your bloodline will survive with you and your family being the only humans in Narnia and we are pleased to inform you that have came to an agreement regarding the issue of your future offspring._

_We have decided that you and your siblings are to marry between yourselves. We know that this is not the answer you had been expecting, but it is the only option. You and your siblings are to be married in six months' time. We have left you the decision about which each of you is going to marry whom, we will be expecting your answer by the end of the current week._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Tumnus, spokesman of the Council._

There was a pregnant silence after Peter finished reading the missive. The kings and queens of Narnia were speechless, they had suspected this was going to happen but knowing it was definitive was shocking none the less.

Lucy stood up and gripped the table as if it was the only thing holding her up, her cheeks were flushed, shiny with tears. "I-I'm tired, I-" she choked up and ran away from the room. Nobody tried to stop her, she had done what all the rest of them wanted to do.

Susan sighed heavily and leaned on the table. "What are we going to do?"

Peter rubbed his temple and stood up, "I think we need time to let this sink in. We will talk in the morning" He said and left the room followed by his younger siblings.

* * *

**Alright, I started this at around 20:00 PM in Time Zone -04:00, now is 22:45 and along the way I became Hiccup's (my friends pseudonym, the one that I dedicated m first fanfic posted on this site) chinese slave (no offence intended)... So I'll continue this story because I value my life. :D This was not beta'd so there probably will be a lot of mistakes**


	2. Decisions, Tears and Pillow Wars

**A/N: Alright, it's been a week and I was cough*forced*cough*threatened*cough by my best friend to finish this chapter. This is Chapter 1 of the story since the last chapter was the Prologue. I want to thank my best friend Hiccup for providing me wih the inspiration to finish this chapter. Seriously she is awesome she put a lot of songs the entire day. The songs for this chapter are: **

**Golden Slumbers -The Beatles**

**Yesterday -The Beatles**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions, Tears and Pillow Wars**

Susan had barely managed to get to her room without breaking down, tears fell out of her eyes as soon as the door closed behind her. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle out the sobs that racked her body, she couldn't let her siblings see her like this, she needed to be strong for them. She was supposed to be the level headed one, to be in control of her emotions when her siblings weren't. But she didn't feel strong or in control, she had never felt as small and scared as she did in that moment.

She didn't know what to do, she wouldn't be able to marry one of her brothers. She felt sick to the stomach just thinking about it, but there was nothing she could do about it, it was her responsibility as a queen. 'You're fifteen, you shouldn't have this responsibilities. You should be going to balls wearing beautiful gowns and getting wooed by dozens of men without a care in the world' A small, annoying voice in her head said. She was tempted to agree with the voice for a second, but then she remembered her brief time in Narnia and knew that she wouldn't trade that for all the dresses in the world.

She stood up shakingly, having fallen to the floor while crying, and walked over to her bed. She did her nightly routine and went to bed, but sleep didn't come easily to her. She kept thinking about how wrong it was what her responsabilities demanded of her, two parts of herself at war. The part that wanted to do what was right and the part that wanted to fulfill her duties as a queen no matter how much it hurt or how wrong it felt. She fell asleep without coming to an agreement with herself.

* * *

Lucy screwed her eyes shut as soon as she reached her bed, she felt so weak and pathetic. 'Lucy the Valiant' she thought wryly, 'What would Aslan say if he found out about your little perfomance in the dining room? He would probably think that he made a mistake, know he made a mistake. You aren't brave, you're a weak and scared little girl. You are no queen and most definitely not valiant' she felt tears starting to fall as she silently agreed with the voice. She was pulled out of her self destructive thoughts by someone knocking the door. By the time she looked up Edmund had already walked in and caught her wrists, then the dam broke.

* * *

Edmund sat on his bed, head in his hands. He didn't know where to go from this point, he'd have to marry one of his sisters. He pulled at his hair so hard it hurt, what use was there to be a king if you can still be forced to do things you don't want to?

He remembered Lucy's face when Peter finished reading the letter-that god damned letter that messed up their lives in a matter of seconds- she seemed heartbroken. He was worried for her younger sister, out of all of them she was the most innocent, the purest. Doing this might destroy her.

Lucy was his favorite sibling, the first one to really welcome him back after he'd betrayed them when they first came to Narnia, the one that had never judged him for his past actions. Who worried and cared for every single soldier he and his brother had led in a battle, healing their wounds lovingly. Susan might have been the Gentle, but she could never compare to Lucy's loving and caring nature.

Edmund looked up from his hands, with a new goal in mind. He was going to make this right for Lucy, not matter what it took. It was with that thought that he made his way towards Lucy's room, only to hesitate before knocking. What if she didn't want to see anyone? Maybe she had fallen asleep.

His resolve steeled when he heard faint sobbing coming from the other side of the door. He knocked thrice before entering. His sister was sitting in her bed, trying to wipe her cheeks but he caught her wrists before her hands could reach her red and puffy eyes , he reached out with his thumb and caught a few stray tears tenderly, as if she was delicate china. She looked at him and burst out crying.

"Lucy" He just said that, her name. No 'everything will be fine', 'we'll fix this' or anything of the sort.

He wasn't going to lie to her, it wasn't going to be fine and they wouldn't be able to fix it. He hugged her as she hold onto him as if he was her lifeline, her sobs muffled by his chest. After what felt like hours Edmund felt Lucy's sobs subside, he pulled away so he could see her face. She had cried herself to sleep, tear tracks drawing a path down her pale cheeks. He felt his heart break a little at the sight, he hated to see Lucy in pain, no one as kind hearted as her should ever be in pain.

Right there, watching the small lines between her eyebrows, telling him that she was upset even while dreaming, he swore to himself that he was going to do everything within his power to ensure that he would never have to see that look of extreme pain and anguish in his sister face ever again. So he pulled the blankets over his sister, kissed her in the forehead and went out of the room. Tomorrow was going to be a very, very long day and he still needed to devise a plan that would keep Lucy happy.

* * *

The two kings sat by the fireplace, neither of them wanted to be the first to talk, to approach the subject. The younger one was the first to break the silence.

"What are we going to do?" He thought that his elder had fallen asleep before he heard him chuckle bitterly.

"Does it really matter? We are going to be marrying our sisters in six months and the Narnians will expect heirs. There is nothing we will be able to do about this" Peter said pulling his hair tightly.

"We can help them try to be… comfortable with this" Edmund said "At least as comfortable as they can be with the situation" He added quickly.

"I guess you are right" Peter sighed. "I think we should marry in order, the elders and the younger" Said the blonde burying his face in his hands.

"You mean that I will marry Lucy?" He said blinking owlishly. Sure, he wanted that because he was used to be away for long periods of time and Lucy wouldn't feel pressured with anything, but hearing it from Peter felt definite. Just in that moment the realization that he was in fact going to marry Lucy dawned upon him.

The blonde groaned and buried his face on his hands. "This feels so wrong"

"I know" They became silent again, the crackle of the fire was the only thing that disrupted the silence.

"We should tell the girls"

"Yes, and you are the eldest and the High King so I think that telling them kind of falls into your job description" The dark haired king said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You just don't want to be on the receiving end of their emotions" Peter said smiling lightly.

"That might have something to do with what I said, but it is your job" Edmund said the faintest trace of a smirk adorning his face. Peter his face on his hands again.

"Ed?"

"Yes?" Edmund said in the most innocent tone he could manage.

"Shut up"

"You are still telling the girls you know" Edmund's smirk disappeared completely when a pillow connected with his face.

"This means war!"

"Don't be such a- oomph!" His reply was cut short by a pillow hit him in the chest. "For Narnia!"

It was only two hours later that a faun that was passing by found his two kings, one on each side of the room, laughing while flailing pillows and cushions at each other. Needless to say the room was a complete mess and the young kings got a berating about how cushions weren't meant to be used as arrows or ammunition to any kind of homemade weapon, and how sofas were not to be used as fortress, and that saying 'he started it' or 'I yelled For Narnia! When we started fighting' are not good excuses for destroying perfectly good furniture.

* * *

**Yeah, some humor at the end to compensate for the angst in the chapter. Review! Thanks Hiccup! (She is a girl BTW)**


	3. Chapter 3: Crazyness and Stalkeringness

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crazyness and Stalkeringness**

After being berated both kings were called for dinner and were currently waiting for their sisters to arrive.

Neither Susan nor Lucy had shown up for breakfast or lunch and the maids had managed to force them into leaving their rooms to have dinner instead of having it delivered to their rooms.

Peter would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about talking to his sisters, at least he had Edmund. He was sure his younger brother wasn't cruel enough to leave him alone to deal with the two emotional-easily angered-spitfires.

They jumped when the doors opened, only to tense up as both sisters made their way to the table. They ate in silence, both kings sneaking glances at each other, communicating without words.

'_You are telling them'_ Peter translated when Edmund looked at him and then at the girls. They had been doing this for some time now, Peter growing more and more worried that Edmund may had not been kidding that he was going to tell his sisters. He felt his eyes widen when he saw Edmund stand up, he had to do something quick. There was no way that he was dropping the bomb on his own, if he was going down he was going to drag Ed with him.

He was opening his mouth but Edmund beat him to it.

"Well, as lovely as this is I promised Phil I was going to groom him today so I'll be going. Have a good night" Edmund said and turned to leave the room.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I wanted to groom Adam too" Peter said hoping that Edmund will let him leave.

"I promised the horses that I would bring them some apples" Lucy said putting her fork down.

"No! I-I'll do it for you" Edmund said panicking a little. "Besides, don't you have something to tell to Susan and Lucy?" He said smirking. "I'll leave you to it. Goodnight!" Edmund said, practically running out of the door, inadvertently closing with a bang, leaving Peter gaping at him in very goldfishly like fashion.

"I should probably go help him with the apples, they can be pretty heavy you know" Peter said walking towards the door.

"Peter, sit down" He felt a chill run down his spine at the voice of Susan, he wasn't going to be able to escape the situation now _'Damn you Edmund!'_ He sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Susan's steely gaze. "Edmund said you tell us something"

"I… Well I- Edmund I… We thought that… Um…" He seemed unable to form a sentence with his sisters staring at him, practically burning holes in his face.

"Peter" Said Susan raising and eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Stop blabbering and get to the point"

Peter sighed and rested his elbows on the table, Susan had to bite her tongue to stop herself from chiding him for it.

"It's about our… arranged marriages"

"W-What is it Peter?" Lucy, who had been mum throughout the entire conversation asked.

"Edmund and I think that we should marry in order, the elders and younger"

Edmund was listening outside the door, at first he had thought of hiding somewhere in the castle where his sister wouldn't be able to find him. He was halfway to his room when it struck him; he wanted to know Lucy's reaction to the news Peter was going to deliver.

Edmund was getting frustrated. Peter had dropped the bomb on them minutes ago and they had yet to say a thing. He almost jumped out of skin when a wildcat spoke to him.

"What are you doing, your highness?" The feline asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'm just… Um… leaning against the door, I'm a bit tired" He said praying to whatever deity was out there to make the big cat buy his lie.

"May I be of your assistance and accompany you to your chambers?"

"No thanks, I'll be fine" He said smiling, trying to will the wildcat away.

"Very well" Edmund sighed in relief when the feline left, albeit looking as if he had lost his marbles, and pressed his ear against the door again only to be interrupted minutes later by a dryad carrying a tray full of food.

"Your highness, may I ask what are you doing?" Edmund resist the urge to roll his eyes, _'has no one ever seen a king trying listening through a door trying to find out what his sister/fellow queen/fiancée reaction was when she was told she had to marry him whether she wanted or not?'_

"I'm just leaning against the door" He said moving a little so it seemed as if he actually was.

The dryad looked apprehensively at him before continuing to wherever she was going. _'Excellent, the entire castle population is going to think I've lost it now'_ He thought. His attention was focused on the door again when he heard voices.

"So, you and I are getting married and Lucy is to marry Ed?" A slightly quivering voice said. Susan, he guessed.

"Yeah"

"I need to get some air" Lucy said before footsteps starting nearing the door, where he had his ear pressed to. _'Crap'_ that was the only think Edmund thought before ducking to another open door down the hallway. He waited outside the door until he could no longer hear Lucy's footsteps; he then made his way to Lucy's room to make sure she was fine. _'Where is she?'_ was the only thing going through his mind after he didn't find her in her room or in the kitchen or in the library. Then he remembered where he had found his little sister after Aslan left.

* * *

Lucy sat in a bench hiding her face in her hands, she wasn't crying, she had no tears left to shed. She was analyzing the situation, she knew that she it didn't matter what she wanted, she was going to marry Edmund. She was alright with that, what really scared her was the heir issue. She started hyperventilating with the thought of bearing a child, of bearing her _brother's_ child. She wasn't going to be able to do, she-

Her head snapped up as twig snapping pulled her out of her unnerving thoughts. She looked around expecting to see a small animal that may give her advice or comfort, but instead she found the very person that had been haunting her thoughts for the last minutes.

"Edmund?" She watched in amusement as her brother's eyes widened as he stumbled over to sit beside her

"Hey" the dark haired king said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you" He answered truthfully. "I knew you wouldn't take the news well and I just wanted to make sure that you were fine and to assure you that we don't have to… do anything we don't want to" Lucy thought that when Susan had explained to her how her… lady parts worked and the proceeded to give her the talk was uncomfortable. In that moment she would give anything to having to go through that again than keep talking about it, but she had to admit that she felt quite relieved now that Edmund had told her that.

"Thank you" She said "But our people will expect heirs" She said remembering the council's missive.

"We'll think of something, I don't think the Narnians will get mad at us. We'll just say that we are still too young to have children" Edmund said trying to appease the young queen.

"But what will happen when we get older? I don't think the Narnians will buy that excuse after we turn eighteen" She said while playing with the hem of her sleeve.

Edmund sighed, he knew that Lucy was right, but he didn't know what they will do when the Narnians demanded heirs. He wasn't even sure that they'd let them off the hook until they turned eighteen. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, alright?" He said smiling weakly.

"Alright" Lucy said smiling lightly, thinking that they were safe for a few more years. It was a few minutes later that she remembered what had happened earlier. "How was Phil? Did you remember to give the apples to the horses?" Edmund rubbed the back of his neck as he made a face.

"Um… You see… I was just trying to get out before Peter told you" Lucy smiled fondly at Edmund.

"In that case, would you accompany to give the horses some apples?" Edmund smiled, glad that the awkwardness between them seemed to recede, he hated to be uncomfortable around Lucy

"Sure, I_ did_ promise Phil I would groom him" He said standing up and offering his hand to Lucy.

Lucy smiled the first real smile since Peter had told them the council's decision and took the offered hand. "Let's go"

They strolled through the gardens towards the stables when a thought hit Lucy.

"Ed?" Lucy asked looking towards her brother

"Yeah?"

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Well, when you weren't in your room or the kitchen or the library I remembered that when you were really upset or just wanted some privacy you usually went to the gardens" Edmund said smiling at her.

"Oh"

They didn't talk anymore until they reached the stables. Edmund smiled as he neared Phil, the horse had become a good friend in the past few years and he spent as much time as he could with the horse. More often than not he found himself in the stables when he was mindlessly walking through the grounds, as if his body wanted to be in that place. He had just picked up the brush when he realized something.

"Lucy, we didn't bring the apples"

"Don't worry. I asked Lin to put a box of apples here before Susan and I got to the dining room" She said pointing to a box in the corner and proceeded to open it.

They kept quiet, occasionally talking to the equines. Edmund watched as Lucy caressed the horse's manes while feeding the apples to them and grinned, he found it amazing the way Lucy cared and loved with every creature she encountered. And in that moment he knew that Lucy was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

* * *

**Alright I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out but I just couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter will be about Susan and Peter as well as Lucy and Edmund.**

**Now since I can't PM you because you are guest:**

**Lourene Malison: **_I'm sorry but this story is Lucy/Edmund and it will stay that way. Maybe I'll write Peter/Lucy in the future but I'm not sure, it is a big maybe_

**Read and Review!**


End file.
